


Get On Your Knees

by supergirrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/pseuds/supergirrl
Summary: Voice thick with arousal, Slit growled, “Tell me-tell me what to do.”She wanted to see how badly he wanted her, how desperate he was for her approval.  This was a final test of his obedience.“Get on your knees.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaetion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/gifts).



> Right now the world is kind of an awful place and I wanted to write a fun piece where one of my favorite characters gets eaten out by a hottie with a body, resulting in this fic. This is basically plot-free Toast/Slit smut, because she deserves nice things. Mild D/s vibes, but nothing too intense. Also, in honor of all the good work she is doing with Toast/Slit, I dedicate this fic to the wonderful Jaetion! She's great and you should definitely read her stuff if you haven't. 
> 
> Title comes from the Nicki Minaj/Ariana Grande song, because it fits perfectly and I feel like Toast would approve of the song's message.

Her sisters liked to joke that Toast’s epithet should have been Blunt or Forthright instead of Knowing, and although she feigned indignation whenever any of them said that, she secretly didn’t mind. There was nothing wrong in knowing what she wanted, and being very open about it. Life was too short to sit around and wait for happiness to fall into your lap; you had to reach out and take it.

Which was why she was in her current situation-legs splayed wide, one hand down her pants and another stroking her breast, in a vehicle driven by a rock-hard, panting ex-War Boy who could barely keep his eyes on the road.

It was quite simply, really; she wanted him and he wanted her. So on a routine practice drive-she liked to go out with her crew to evaluate their skills-she started touching herself. Toast figured it was an excellent way to kill two crows with one stone: she could test his concentration under pressure and make sure he followed orders, no matter how badly he wanted to disobey.

She moaned and Slit made a desperate, hungry sound, reaching for her, but she smacked his hand away.

“Hands on the wheel! No sloppy drivers on my crew!”

For once, she could not _wait_ until they were back at the Citadel.

 

The instant the car was on the lift, they were on each other, kissing frantically as Slit grabbed her and lifted her into his lap. And even though it wasn’t smooth or skillful-their hands sometimes fumbling and their teeth occasionally clanking together-, being with him like this felt _right_.

He was so big, the two of them barely fit in the seat together, but she ignored the wheel digging into her back and pressed herself against him, eager to feel as much of him as she could. Even through the coarse fabric of her shirt, she could feel the heat radiating from him, and wanted more.

The beating of the drums seemed to meld with the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, and she felt impossibly good, as though anything was possible.

When he nipped at her ear, she gave an involuntary gasp, squeezing her legs tight around him, and he muttered against her throat, “So _fucking_ shine-”

“I’m more than shiny, I’m luminous,” she replied, and even though she didn’t think he understood what that meant, he nodded in agreement, making her grin.

 

Somehow he managed to steer the vehicle off the lift and into the garage without incident, despite the fact that he was exploring her collarbone with his mouth.

As soon as the car stopped, she opened the door and slid out, pulling him after her. His hand engulfed hers, and she just wanted him to be touching her again.

“Let’s go,” he said, taking a step away from the car, but she paused, thinking about where they could go.

Not the Vault, never there. She wasn’t afraid of it-it was only an empty room without a door, no longer a cage-but Angharad’s presence was strong there, as though her sister’s ghost still lingered, unable to leave their prison even in death. Toast knew that was foolish, because Angharad was free, at peace in the Eternal Green Place, but it still felt wrong to tumble her War Boy in a place where it seemed like her dead sister could descend the stairs at any moment.

The rooms she shared with her sisters were also out of the question, because baby An would be napping at this time of day, and she couldn’t risk waking Dag’s sprog. Besides, she didn’t want to have to stay quiet. She wanted the freedom to make as much noise as she wanted, to moan and pant and give voice to her passion without any restrictions. The rooftop gardens were too far away, and part of her didn’t want to bother finding a private place. The garage would serve just as well as anywhere to slake her lust, at least for now.

And surprisingly, the thought of being so intimate and exposed in front of others didn’t frighten her. She didn’t even care whether or not people saw, because this wasn’t about any of them. It was about her and Slit; anything and anyone else were irrelevant.

 

“Here. I want you here.” She sat on the hood of his car, drawing him down on top of her as she leaned back. Even this kiss, as deep and passion as it was, wasn’t enough for her, and she twined her legs around his waist, drawing him in.

Someone from the throng surrounding them, which was mostly War Boys but also former Wretched-they were called the Worthy now, she reminded herself, it was important to use the correct name-whooped. Gossip spread impossibly fast throughout the Citadel, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before one of her sisters or Furiosa heard what was going on here. Not that she particularly cared if they knew; there were no secrets among them. But being teased by her family in front of everyone might undermine her hard-won authority.

But the sound reminded Slit that they had an audience, and he pulled away to glare at the others.

“Get the fuck out of here!” He snarled, but the crowd didn’t make any move to disperse.

Toast felt the weight of their eyes on her, the way they all watched carefully for her response, and reveled in it. They may have feared Slit, but they respected her.

She was in charge. Not Slit or Joe or any of the others, just her.

“You can stay.” She was pleased by how matter-of-fact her tone sounded, and she gently turned his face back towards her.

He stared down at her, his gaze hot and proud, clearly enjoying her display of authority. One of the first things she’d noticed about him was his eyes following her when she issued orders, the way he seemed drawn to her power. Even though he was twice her size, she knew he was hers to command.

Voice thick with arousal, Slit growled, “Tell me-tell me what to do.”

She wanted to see how badly he wanted her, how desperate he was for her approval. This was a final test of his obedience.

“Get on your knees.”

His eyes widened, and she smiled. He may have been cocky and aggressive with the other War Boys, but he was eager to be dominated by her.

She put her hands on his shoulders, marveling at their breadth, and pushed down on them gently. He seemed to get the hint, skimming his hands lightly down her body as he knelt in the dirt, his eyes locked with hers. Even that slight contact made her arch into his touch, and he smirked. Toast couldn’t comprehend why but his arrogance made this even sweeter; the fact that he scorned all authority but hers was delicious.

She didn’t have to look away to know how the other War Boys were responding; she could hear the whispers and exclamations of surprise at seeing one of the proudest, most frightening of their number on the ground before her.

He looked so good kneeling before her that for a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be telling him what to do next, but his expectant look reminded her that he was waiting.

Toast knew she didn’t want him in her-someday, but not now-so she took a moment to drink in the sight, appreciating his submission.

What did she want?

A few nights earlier, she had lain awake with Cheedo and Dag, unable to sleep because of the noises coming from the room where Capable sometimes slept with Nux. Some were certainly coming from Nux-low groans and strings of War Boy profanity, garbled sentences about how chrome and shine their sister was-but the majority were Capable, moaning and laughing and murmuring words of praise in her soft sweet voice.

The cacophony of passion made them roll their eyes and grumble, but it was mostly lighthearted; it was vexing but they were happy enough for Capable to tolerate it now, and tease her affectionately about it later.

After one particularly loud gasp from Capable, Cheedo had put her head under a pillow in an attempt to drown out the sounds, and mumbled, “What is he even doing? They’ve been going at it for ages, it can’t be that good!”

From her other side, Dag retorted, “He’s eating his way to her heart.”

They’d all snorted with laughter, but the idea had lingered in her mind.

Toast wanted _that_ , she wanted selfless adoration, someone to focus only on giving her pleasure, to make her feel giddy and carefree.

“Use your mouth.” The words came easily but their impact was palpable as Slit’s expression transformed into something shocked and reverent, as though he could not believe that she was offering him the chance to do something so precious.

Toast let go of his shoulders to unfasten her belt, then slid her pants down to pool around her ankles. Her toes curled with anticipation in Dag’s oversized boots as Slit helped remove her undergarments with shaky hands. Her fingers were trembling too, because she was so ready for this.

She winced at the heat of the car’s hood on her skin, and Slit must have noticed, because he jerked back abruptly. He lifted her ass off the car with one hand, then tugged the faded scarf from around his neck. In an unexpectedly tender gesture, he spread it under her, then carefully repositioned her on it.

She parted her legs for him eagerly, and he nuzzled the inside of her knee with his cheek, drinking her in with his eyes before leaning forward to taste her.

Even that hesitant first contact made her hips jackknife up towards his mouth, and she would have been embarrassed if it didn’t feel so good. Although he was initially uncertain, moving his mouth hesitantly against her, he made up for his lack of experience with sheer enthusiasm. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but that was alright, they would learn together, and enjoy every moment of it. And even with his face buried between her thighs, he was a quick study, paying close attention to what made her sigh, and soon she was making the same noises that Capable did.

Toast squirmed with delight, wriggling involuntarily up the hood of the car, but Slit caught her hips and pulled her firmly back onto his mouth. She gasped out his name, and she could _feel_ his moan reverberate through her.

Part of her wanted to close her eyes and lose herself in sensation, but the way the muscles of his back moved as he pleasured her was too tantalizing to resist. He was magnificent, scars and all, and she wanted to map every inch of him with her fingers and teeth, explore his body until she knew it as well as her own. For now she had to settle for reaching down for him and entwining her fingers with his as he brought her closer and closer to climax.

Her whole body was burning, setting her alight in a way she had never felt before, and a part of her thought that surely it would kill her, that it was impossible to feel such bliss and live.

Suddenly, absurdly, she remembered something she had read- seeds would lay dormant for years, waiting out drought and famine only burst to life once rain fell. Was that true for people too? Could some part of her-the place for romantic love and sex-have survived the despair of her life before, to find something better in this new world?

 

When she came, she felt knowing, and fragile, and capable, and even splendid. And there was hope-the promise of a plant sprouting from dead earth, the possibly of green even after the harshest of times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
